The Crusaders
The Crusaders are a group of eternal Crusaders that first appeared in the second season of Council of Creators. They were created and written by Scoobydooman90001. Personality Having become eternal and realising the truth behind their God, this group of Crusaders decided to eradicate their names and made their cause about protecting the universe. The Crusaders are very devoted to their cause and serving justice, willing to fight if necessary. They are still very polite and are open to reconciling with others, as shown when they realised that the Creators hadn't committed any crimes. Appearance All of the Crusaders wear typical Crusader outfits with black crosses on the front of their armour and across the side of their robes. The Crusader Leader has brown hair, blue eyes and a stubble. It is unknown what the other Crusaders look like as they never remove their helmets. History Season 2 Episode 33 The Crusaders first met the Creators when they learnt that Indominus had used a cookbook recipe to bake a cake, wrongly believing that he had illegally stolen it from elsewhere. Bringing cavemen, British WW1 soldiers, native tribes, pirates, redcoats and super soldiers from different periods of time to assist them in their battle against the Creators, the Crusaders were ready to engage in an all-out war. However, they soon assisted the Creators to help them fight Angerzilla, who had given Indominus the cookbook, after realising that they hadn't done anything wrong and were fighting for the side of good. After Angerzilla died yet again, the Crusader Leader made his goodbyes to the Creators and left with his fellow Crusaders to return to where they had come from so that they could continue defending the universe. It was later revealed that they had only thought that Indominus had stolen a recipe as they had gotten drunk and were suffering from a really severe hangover. The fact that Angerzilla had possessed the cookbook Indominus was using turned out to just be nothing more than a coincidence. Episode 48 The Crusaders would later reappear as part of a small force gathered by Hokuto Black King to oppose the invading Ultraman Belial, shortly after the Creators themselves had been defeated by Belial after he had transformed into a massive fusion beast. The Crusaders and the rest of the group did a surprisingly good job of keeping Belial occupied until the Creators caught their second wind, and managed to defeat the intergalactic tyrant. The Crusaders aided in this victory by lending their Mana to Cdr, which he used to power a gigantic beam that seemingly destroyed Belial. After this victory, the Crusaders accompanied the Creators back to the bar where they took part in a celebratory party. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Trivia * It's unknown if the cavemen, British WW1 soldiers, native tribes, pirates, redcoats and super soldiers are also eternal or if they were simply brought from the past / future to the present day to assist the Crusaders in their battle against the Creators. Category:Council of Creators Humans Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Universe 1 Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters